Merlin! Here Boy!
by millumino
Summary: Quinn and Hermione always spent Sunday afternoons near there favorite Oak tree with their favorite pug. What happens when they get distract and lose track of Merlin? One shot. Established Fabranger.


_Requested by gwcarver (unbeta'd - I apologize for all mistakes. Hope it turned out okay, was a tough one to write . but definitely fun). I own nothing of Glee and Harry Potter. Disclaimer blahblahblah._

Quinn and Hermione were enjoying the summer weather at the park near their apartment where they could let Merlin run around. They came there often, laying out a blanket near an extremely thick oak tree that Quinn had dubbed The Dude. They made it their Sunday afternoon and evening routine: a light lunch and a game of fetch with Merlin before he d get bored and do his favorite past times: chasing his tail and pouncing on his shadow. Usually by the time they finished eating, Merlin would be curled on a corner of the blanket either chewing on a bone or napping. The two of them would read a book, lounge about or finish any pending work they had.

Poor guy, Quinn grinned, glancing over at Merlin who was curled up into a sleepy ball of puppy dreams.

Quinn was sitting up, arms resting on her knees as she finished up an apple. Hermione was laying down, gently scratching her nails against Quinn s back.

Yes, I don t think I should have put that charm on the ball.

He loved it though, Quinn laughed, tossing the core of her apple into a make shift trash bag.

Though, I do think he has the right idea, Hermione smiled, tugging at the back of Quinn s shirt. Come here.

Never one to deny any of Hermione s request, Quinn chuckled and situated herself so Hermione could rest her head the blonde s stomach, their hands interlacing.

They stayed like that for almost a an hour, staring up at the clouds and chuckling at the ridiculous shapes they would spot.

Oh that one looks like, Mer! Hermione pointed.

Quinn chuckled, tilting her head up slightly to look over to where Merlin was sleeping. Hear that, boy, you re in the clouds.

"Where'd he go?" Quinn propped herself up on her elbows and looked around, concern slowly creeping on her face. "Merlin! Here boy!" She whistled.

Hermione sat up as well looking around, He couldn t have wandered off too far. I m sure he s just behind the tree, baby.

Merlin! Quinn shouted, whistling again.

They waited for a few seconds. When their tail wagging pup didn t come bounding out of the bushes or yapping happily from behind the tree both Quinn and Hermione s hearts dropped into their stomach.

Quinn got to her feet looking around, whistling again.

Hermione stood up doing the same and then yelling, Mer! Here, boy!

I should have hooked his leash, Quinn chastised herself, a sick feeling of dread slowly gripping her insides.

I m sure he s fine, love, Hermione said, trying to reassure both Quinn and herself. Why don t you check down over near the pond, he likes to chase the ducks. And I ll go check the dog park, okay?

Text if anything, Quinn nodded before jogging down the path towards the pond, whistling and yelling for Merlin the entire way. Hermione did the same as she headed to the dog park.

Anything? Quinn anxiously asked an hour later when they met back near The Dude. It was nearing six in the evening, their shadows growing longer and longer with each passing minute.

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head silently.

Quinn took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair, before letting it out. Fuck! She pressed the palms of her hands against her forehead, silently wishing she d hooked Merlin to something with his leash like she normally did.

I told the others at the dog park; they said they d keep an eye out, Hermione wrapped her arms around herself.

It s getting late, Mione, Quinn s voice wavered. And dark.

You didn t see him anywhere near the pond?

I even checked over near the playground. I thought maybe he got distracted by the kids.

They didn t say anything both unwilling to say anything, fearing it would make it all that more real. They quickly rolled up the blanket and grabbed their pack before silently walking around the park together.

Mer!

Merlin!

Come here, boy!

They yelled and whistled as they walked around the park, asking anyone they saw if they d seen their little pug anywhere.

But by the time seven o clock rolled around they still hadn't found him.

Do you think he would have tried to go home? Hermione croaked. Her throat was sore from yelling and as the lights in the park turned on a feeling of hopelessness overtook, her eyes starting to water.

He might have, Quinn said, her eyes watering as well as she tried to keep her emotions in check. Her chest felt tight. Let s go back to 'The Dude' first then head home. Hermione nodded and leaned into Quinn as the blonde pulled her into a tight side hug and kissed the top of her head. We ll find him, baby. I promise.

But they didn t. Merlin wasn t near the oak nor was he waiting for them patiently at the apartment. They decided to grab some flashlights and head back.

They were forced by a police officer to head home after an hour of shouting and whistling with no success; apparently their shouts were disturbing the neighbors. Quinn nearly snapped at the officer, but calmed down when Hermione wrapped her hand around hers and apologized, Of course, officer, we understand. Good night.

They stayed up all night making flyers and by the time 7am rolled around they split up to post them around the neighborhood and near the park.

By the time they finished it was eleven and they were both emotionally and physically exhausted that all they could manage was to curl against each other on the couch for comfort, making sure the phone was nearby and an alarm set so they could go back to the park later in the afternoon.

It s been almost three days, Mione, Quinn grabbed a beer from the fridge, slamming the door shut harder than necessary. That s two nights. Alone.

They hadn't heard anything. They checked the park in the afternoons hoping to find their little wizard. Hermione had even tried to see if she could find a charm to help them, but nothing. Quinn had been on edge. She was frustrated at herself to the point that she was starting to lash out randomly. Hermione on the other hand had been rather quiet, which just made Quinn feel as though Hermione silently agreed that Quinn was to blame.

Baby, we ll find him, Hermione whispered, grabbing the bottle of beer out of Quinn s hand and putting it back in the fridge.

Quinn turned around sharply, ready to snap back, when she caught Hermione s eyes looking sadder than she d ever seen. Quinn s shoulders sagged, her frustration melting away. He s just so little. She practically whispered. "It's been two days..."

I know, Hermione wrapped her arms around Quinn, who pulled the brunette closer as she let out a wavering breath.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," Quinn's voice cracked as she pulled Hermione closer. "If I had just ho-."

Hermione silenced the blonde with a finger to her lips and shook her head, "Don't do that to yourself, baby." She smiled sadly, resting her head against Quinn's chest. "Let's go to bed, it's late. We can get up early tomorrow and try the park before work, okay?"

Quinn woke in the middle of the night to find Hermione shifting fretfully in her sleep. "'Mione, shh. Baby?"

"Huh?" Hermione's eyes flitted open, sleep hazing her thoughts as she reached an arm out to the space sometimes occupied by Merlin. "Mer?"

Quinn's felt her chest tighten, reaching over to pull Hermione close to her, "No, baby." She explained sadly.

"Oh... I could have sworn I heard."

"It was just a dream, 'Mione."

"Oh," Hermione sighed sadly nuzzling closer into Quinn's side. "It seemed so re-" she stopped mid-sentence, her eyes shooting open. "Wait, did you hear that?"

Quinn furrowed her brow as she started to shake her head then stopped.

It was low and barely audible. Both girls shot up in bed and listened intently into the dark. If you asked either one of them, they would tell you that they were trying to silence their thudding hearts, making sure they didn't miss the sound.

There it was a again, a scratching noise followed by a muffled whine.

Quinn and Hermione jumped out of their bed, faces plastered against their bedroom window to look down at the apartment entry way.

There turning around once and then pawing frantically at the wood door to the building was Merlin, looking rather desperate and anxious, his fur a mess.

Hermione gave a squeal and was running out of the room and down the hallway. Quinn tried to control the surge of emotions surrounding her heart, which she was sure had stopped beating, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She turned and followed Hermione out of the apartment and down the stairs.

Hermione didn't waste time in flinging open the building door, a scruffy Merlin scampering in quickly. When Quinn reached the bottom of the stairs, Hermione was already laughing through sniffles, kneeling on the ground clutching the pug close to her. Quinn couldn't stop the tears that finally started escaping as she knelt down next to Hermione, kissing the top of Merlin's head before he started licking her face. They didn't stop showering Merlin with hugs and kisses as they made their way back to the apartment.

"Buddy, you scared us," Quinn sniffled as they walked into the living room.

"Gosh you're a mess," Hermione's voice cracked, a smile on her face. "And you're probably starved."

"Why don't you give him a bath," Quinn suggested, her arms still wrapped around Hermione who held a shivering Merlin. "I'll bring in some food." She placed a kiss to Hermione's tear stained cheek and then one to Merlin's head. "I'm so glad you're home, buddy," she scratched behind his ears and wiped her face with the back of her free hand before heading into the kitchen to collect herself.

Merlin was a mess. His paws were caked with dirt and mud, thistles were stuck to his fur, and Hermione found a particularly nasty splinter of bark wedged between the pads of his back paw.

"I'm never letting him out of my sight again," Quinn whispered to Hermione. Merlin was snuggled in a warm blanket in the middle of their bed, sleeping soundly after getting cleaned and pampered and devouring two cans of his favorite chicken & stew dog food.

"You and me both," Hermione smiled, pulling Quinn to lay down on the other side of Merlin.

They turned to face each other, Merlin sleeping soundly between them, their hands linked near is head.

"We're going to be smothering parents aren't we?" Quinn joked sleepily, her eyes closing.

It was the first time Quinn ever mentioned having kids and Hermione felt her heart jump happily at the thought.

"You'll be a great mom, 'Mione," Quinn mumbled, exhaustion hazing the blonde's thoughts.

"You too, baby." Hermione grinned, leaning forward to kiss Quinn's forehead before scratching gently behind Merlin's ears.


End file.
